


Derek

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Running Without Sound (Short Film 2004)
Genre: Athletes, Boys' Love, Coming Out, Cross Country, Deaf Character, Dream Sex, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, High School, Home, Homoeroticism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Runners, Schoolboys, Secret Crush, Senses, Sensual Play, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Sign Language, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Touchy-Feely, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Deaf 16-year-old Sean who has recently come out finds his long kept romantic feelings returned when his best friend/crush Derek comes over on the pretense to "study."
Relationships: Sean/Derek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Derek

Sean knew that Derek would be coming over soon. He sat waiting with his cell phone on his lap as he often did each evening.  
  
He liked the warm days the most when out on a run. Sean could feel the fresh spring warmth on his skin, even if he couldn't hear the beauty of Nature all around. He didn't know why but in his bedroom chair as the smell of someone grew, a great warmth would sometimes fall over his body. It wasn't always there yet more palpable when he could smell the steam in the school shower.  
  
Touch, heat, chill, smell, taste, joy and sadness were the only sensations the 16-year-old ginger had ever known.  
  
Sound was a concept outside of his experience or reality.  
  
From the time he was born, Sean had lived in this house, unable to speak, communicating via sign. He knew little of the world beyond his quiet suburban town but longed to know. Sean's world was small, confined but safe...isolated more than anything.  
  
Derek was the only other person he enjoyed being around. The only person he wanted to touch him. There was something about the brunette's smell that elated him and the feeling of his gentle hands on his shoulders as Derek tousled his hair sent a thrill through Sean's body each time he felt it.  
  
The only other language he had with which to name Derek was the one Sean had made for himself. It was a language of smell and touch and it was through Derek's scent that he thought of him.  
  
Derek would come to him around the time, 5 PM in the evening, the warmth would first strike Sean's tanned skin. Derek would quietly sneak up on Sean from behind and grab him in a hug, rubbing his hand down the bare skin of Sean's arms. Sean had come to understand this as Derek asking his permission to _massage_ him and Sean was always eager to grant it.  
  
The brunette boy's scent would move behind Sean then and Derek would place one hand gently on his shoulder while the other would move the brush through Sean's short red hair.  
  
The pattern was always the same, always gently moving from his scalp to his waist in carefully timed strokes.  
  
Sean had always wanted to touch him, to run his hands over Derek's face so that he could know him more deeply but never had the courage to do so.  
  
Derek was a hopeful beacon in his life, a true source of friendship and comfort.  
  
He knew that Derek was always near by, could smell him at all hours of the school day. As long as Derek was there, he felt protected from the often ignorant jerks he would on occasion smell and be targeted by.  
  
The footsteps of other people with different scents could be unsettling and insincere to him. Some smelt like friendly neighbors and would on occasion run their fingers over his body. Their fingers were sometimes too cold and they moved his body in a teasing predatory manner, like he was an prize waiting to be claimed.  
  
It was never Derek that mocked his disability or rejected him. He came only in the morning often to go on their usual jogs, but somehow he sensed Derek was always there for him and that if he ever left the ignorant cold hands of the haters would grow bolder and harsh.  
  
Sean smelt him as he drew closer today and waited expectantly as he felt the vibrations of Derek's footsteps come closer. He felt the flesh of his fingertip run along his left forearm and he raised ta hand towards him. Sean felt one hand gently clasp his while another softly took the cell phone from his other hand.  
  
He smelt Derek's odor as it moved around his body and Derek's hands ran through his auburn hair for a moment. Sean leaned back as Derek's hand touched his right shoulder and the texture of his pal's finger tips ran across his scalp then slowly through his soft hair, Derek's skillful soft touch ruffling Sean's hair without irritation.  
  
Slowly Derek moved his fingers through Sean's hair in the familiar pattern as the warmth on his face made him feel relaxed. Sean felt himself drifting away slowly into a gentle but captivating sleep under his friend's loving strokes.  
  
In his dreamlike state Sean felt his hand slowly rise up over his own body, moving over the soft white flesh of his chest to touch the hand on his shoulder. Sean had never held Derek's hand like this before and became more awake as he began to softly stroke his smooth hand, surprised by it's _confident_ texture compared to his own.  
  
Sean had dreamed of touching Derek's skin like this but only in this half awake state had he dared to do it. Sean felt a tightness in his chest as he began to caress Derek's hand on his shoulder as the brunette continued to run his fingers through Sean's silky hair. Sean's hand began to wander up the length of Derek's arm and he was surprised by the fine hairs that covered it. It excited him to feel the difference in Derek's arm to his. Sean reached up higher until he could feel his familiar bicep, firm, soothing and real as it braced him.  
  
His hand reached up higher and struck the firm wall of Derek's chest. The soft nipples of Sean's own body were replaced by a hardness that shocked him yet made him yearn for more.  
  
Suddenly Derek pulled back, his hands coming away from Sean's hair though. Derek's solacing routine wasn't complete and he understood at once that Sean had gone too far.  
  
Sean's heart sank as he felt Derek's footsteps vibrate through the floor as he began to move away from him and a sudden fear that Sean would never be close to him again filled his mind with apprehension.  
  
Then he sensed it. Another _presence_ in his room. Someone with a scent he knew and feared to a degree. The scent drew closer and moved behind Sean and suddenly the fingers were back in his hair, moving roughly through it, gliding on him and plucking strands of his hair from his scalp. Sean felt tears form in his brown eyes and run wetly down his face as minor pain slid through his body.  
  
He could no longer smell Derek's scent and knew that he was _gone_. This other person had taken his place, had been nearby as he had explored his body with his hands and hadn't expressed permission. Sean had some effect on him, he was the one who made _him_ leave and he knew that _he_ wouldn't be allowed to return.  
  
The fingers was now being used like a weapon against him, as if the owner was trying to inflict as much sensual pain upon him as possible. Sean felt truly alone now, cut off from the world and at the mercy of this _person_ , hungry and mischievous.  
  
Finally the titillating _torture_ ended and he sat alone in the chair for hours, desperately searching out Derek's scent in the cold air, the warmth on his face gone now and a chill breeze running over his body.  
  
At last Derek arrived, carrying a bag filled with takeout, and the same scent that had so teasingly touched his hair returned and playfully drew the food into his mouth. Delicious spoonfuls of some shrimp fried rice that was as close to oriental as they could get. Derek seemed to delight in flicking drops of water at Sean's face and at his clothes, barely half of the meal finished as the teens started going at it like 10-year-old kids.  
  
Then Derek's hands had lifted Sean _forcefully_ out of the chair and carried him upstairs to his bed. They raised walls on either side of the bed, _binding_ him on it and then moved away.  
  
Sean laid crying quietly for hours. Derek had left him. He knew he'd never be that close to him again.  
  
In the morning, he was carried back to his bed, but there was no warmth this time. His clothes were quietly removed from his body and he was made to lie naked on the bed, the cool breeze returning and chilling his skin.  
  
Sean felt something breathing against his scalp and felt hair being twisted on his head in small braids by familiar vexing fingers. Sean tried to pull away but the strong hands of the one whose scent he craved, held him back against the bed as something warm moved curiously over his head.  
  
The cold chill breeze now began to flow over his scalp and he understood each and every strand of his hair was standing on end all over his body. Sean was truly naked now, not one piece of clothing to _protect_ him and no longer any prospect of the Derek returning to him. The _others_ were trying to cut Derek's connection to him, each stroke of the warm longing hands on Sean's head threatening to take Derek out of his life.  
  
In only a few minutes they were finished and they let her go. Sean felt his cell phone being placed in his lap, a _cruel_ joke among friends.  
  
Once more he was carried back to the bed and bound within it's quiet walls. Sean lay crying for hours, the scent of these ignorant people the only one he could feel. Derek was gone so completely now it was as if he'd never been there. Tears flowed the rest of the evening, until there were none left to shed and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
In his dreams Derek came back to him. His beautiful, alluring odor surrounding the deaf boy. Sean could feel his teasing but kind hands on his body, gently stroking his chest before moving down over stomach and into the hairs below which he had sometimes explored at night.  
  
Derek's fingers found his crotch and in his dreams, Sean felt them rub over it, the sensation greater than anything he'd known. Sean felt something break inside of him and he woke to an explosion in his body that shook him and made him tremble all over.  
  
Then Sean sensed him. Derek was the only scent in the air. He was close by and he was alone. Sean reached his arms out trying to touch him but Derek's arms found him first. They moved under his body and he felt Derek's strength as he lifted Sean from the bed. Sean expected to be moved only the short distance to the chair but a thrill went through his body as he found Derek was moving him further on the bed. Derek lowered his friend and Sean's bare feet touched the cold carpet floor as he placed a gray t-shirt over his naked torso.  
  
Derek took his hand and Sean followed him, there was no one else in the house and they moved hurriedly first left and then right until Derek stopped for a moment. He kept Sean still as if there were threats nearby, then clasping his hand tightly they dashed forward once more. Sean's feet ran over unfamiliar ground, a strange type of soft almost wet surface before they hit rock hard pavement again. The air was refreshingly cold and Sean's mind was overpowered with new scents he'd never smelt before. Some were overpoweringly wonderful and others weird and intriguing.  
  
They stopped again and he guided Sean onto another chair and the scents and cold night air was cut off from Sean again.  
  
Sean felt a thud and his chair rocked slightly before he felt the thumping of blood in his temples. Suddenly he had a sense of great adrenaline, an almost unreal sense of speed which seemed lightning fast. He felt himself turning left and right again as the chair in which he sat seemed to groan.  
  
Sean could sense Derek beside him and reached out towards his smell and found his body. He ran his arm down Derek's chest and felt a wetness on him that seemed to cover his entire shirt. He put his fingers into this wetness and drew it to his face, smelling it's salty texture before placing it to his tongue. It smelt and tasted like Derek but in a more intimate sense and Sean wanted to run his tongue over Derek's body and _eat_ him, to drink in his rich _nectar_.  
  
They stopped at last and Derek led Sean back out into the cold air, across more cold wet ground that seemed to tickle his bare feet. He led Sean then into his house, warmer and more inviting with a soft carpet that felt like a bear-skin rug beneath his feet. Derek led him along until he came to a blue couch and Sean sat down on it, tightly clasping his hand for fear that Derek would leave him. Sean now felt he'd certainly stay and knew that they reached a safe and meaningful space they were seeking.  
  
Sean knew that he was safe here with Derek and that he wanted him just the same.  
  
His hand moved up Derek's arms, taking his time over it's smooth surface then up Derek's arm to his sweat covered shirt sleeve. Sean's other hand moved to his chest and found buttons in the middle of his black shirt. Slowly he undid each button, pushing his crush's shirt aside more and more as he moved lower. Sean sensed Derek move closer to him and felt his chest rubbing against his nose, the scent of his beloved even more intoxicating. His tongue licked at Derek's _Axe_ -smelling skin as his hands descended down Derek's body to his pants. Sean found a buckle and fumbled with it desperately, some basic instinct urging him to explore Derek's body more fully.  
  
Sean pulled down and felt Derek's pants come down in his hands. Unsure what he would find, he reached out and felt something hard and elongated extending from his lover's body. Had it not been so toasty warm like he wouldn't have believed something so hard could've been part of a human body.  
  
It's musky scent drove his mad with desire and he felt a moistening in his groin as Sean licked at the shaft in front of him.  
  
He felt Derek's hands rest lightly on his head as he lovingly directed the hard flesh in Sean's hands into his mouth. Instinctively Sean wrapped his lips around the shaft and explored it's length with his tongue as he slid it deep into his mouth. The taste and scent brought out a lust in him that he'd been keeping shadowed until the night when Derek almost kissed him.  
  
Moaning desperately, the vibrations in his throat seeming to coarse through his young body, Sean found himself bobbing his head back and forth underneath Derek's strong hands. Sean sucked this part of his crush's body devotedly to the point where he knew he had to have it within him, he had to taste it, to smell it-for all that was Derek.  
  
Sean willed himself to take it into his throat, loving the taste of it as the skin passed over his tongue and the way it filled his throat, the strong aroma in his nose causing him to groan with an almost lecherous intensity. He felt Derek begin to sway his hips and knew that this was mutually sensual for him as it was for him.  
  
He moved within Sean's mouth and throat in time with the bobbing of his head, their passion building towards a climax that Sean imagined so many times.  
  
Suddenly Derek pulled back and Sean reached her mouth forward blindly in the low dark, desperate to have Derek back within him.  
  
But Sean felt Derek left him off the couch and carry him in his arms. Derek laid him down on a large Queen size mattress as Sean clung to his warm chest.  
  
Sean reached his hands down searching for the shaft again but even as he found it he felt Derek push his legs apart, his fingers moving to the small hole in Sean's ass. His fingers rotated it deep and cunningly and years of desire suddenly rose up within Sean as a climax of pleasure that made the air explode from his lungs in a roar that he felt vibrate in his limbs.  
  
Sean writhed in a beautiful pain which rose again as he felt Derek guide the shaft in his hands until it pressed against his hole and pushed inside him.  
  
Releasing the shaft, Sean dug his fingers into Derek's back as he felt the staunch brunette fall deeper into him, their bodies merging. Sean ground his hips against Derek desperately as another wave of ecstasy swallowed him like a wave.  
  
Their bodies danced together on the vanilla _Febreze_ smelling mattress, the emotion Sean knew as passion building to a raw heat that left him gasping for breath.  
  
The deaf boy felt his desire rise and peak in a rolling wave of euphoria that he wished would never end.  
  
At last Sean felt Derek move out of him and smelt his cock rise up to his mouth. Sean gratefully took the shaft back into his mouth and felt a beat run through it as Derek's hands gripped his head.  
  
A thick stream of cum suddenly exploded from the head of the shaft and Sean's body rocked with another climax as his mouth, nose and throat were filled with the scent of Derek. Sean drank the seed, wanting it keep spurting Derek's flavor into his mouth always, loving the it's warmth as it slid down his throat.  
  
At last Derek pulled away from him and they collapsed into each others arms and laid panting, his hot breath on Sean's face as his arms moved around his love.  
  
Sean felt Derek take his hand in his and place it on his chest. He could feel a rhythmic beating within Derek's body in perfect time with the pounding in his own heart.  
  
Derek pressed Sean's hand down firmly then placed his own hand on Sean's chest.  
  
Sean knew he was saying they belonged to each other. He knew he was safe and always would be from this day onward.  
  
He finally knew love at last with the friend who always desired Sean for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The short film is one of my favorites and its great how it represents the hurdles of coming out and being one self from the POV of a young gay character who also has a disability. Totally shipped Sean and Derek the moment I watched it! Hope you enjoy my story and do leave reviews. It alternates between imagination and reality FYI. If you have not seen the film, I highly recommend it. Let me know if you want more Sean/Derek stories. "Running Without Sound" and its characters are property of Judd King.


End file.
